Recent trends in high bit rate communication dictate a need for a signal processing system which can operate from direct current (DC) to microwave frequencies. Unfortunately, many components such as circuits, semiconductor devices and in particular, laser diodes, have an output signal which decreases with increasing frequency. For example, laser diodes are typically modeled as a resistance in parallel with a capacitive impedance. Therefore, as the frequency increases, the capacitive impedance decreases which decreases the component input impedance, thus decreasing the applied voltage and the output signal of the device.
Typically, in order to increase the operating frequency, devices would be designed with reduced capacitance. These devices are then mounted such that the length of the lead wires is minimized to reduce any series inductance. Further, since the resistance of the laser diode is typically about 5 ohm (.OMEGA.) a resistor of about 45 .OMEGA. would be placed in series with the device. This additional resistance provides an impedance match thereby resulting in a low reflection of a transmitted signal when the device is connected to a coaxial cable having a 50 .OMEGA. characteristic impedance. Previously, low reflection and therefore matching has been considered necessary to achieve a flat frequency response from DC to microwave frequencies. Although these efforts have increased the operating frequency of components, it would be desirable to further extend the frequency response of a component whose output decreases at high frequency.